Dispersions of Love
by Chiaseeds
Summary: Anthology. {LeviMika One-Shot Collection}. CH4. AU. Medieval-ish. How they meet, love, grow.
1. Flu, Oh flu

**Title: Dispersions of Love.**

**_Series of One-Shots!_**

**_Summery: _**_When a certain Corporal falters because of a flu and Mikasa tends to him. _

**_Rating: _**_T, this may change for future chapters._

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Snk. If I did either Rivamika or Levihan would be Canon. For sure._

* * *

_Chapter One. 'Flu, Oh Flu.'_

* * *

_Note: This is going to be a series of Rivamika/Levimika one-shots. I will update when an idea captivates me. Prompts are certainly welcome and much appreciated! The idea for this one just popped into my head and I thought it was kinda cute (not sure how it turned out/pls tell me). _

_Please enjoy, if you liked it please leave a comment! If you didn't then… you can decide what to do…Have a question just ask/inbox me. Anyways, without further ado…_

* * *

She notices he wasn't there. He had not shown up for their daily training sessions nor their prioritised meetings. Not in the buzzing cafeteria during lunch break or at their common '_hang-out_' spot: on Walls of Rose. He was no where to be seen. It was a rare occurrence.

Corporal Levi had been an organised, 'true to his word' sort of man. A bit _too_ true at times considering that terse, flippant mouth of his. It was precisely out of the ordinary for him to suddenly disappear without a word of notice. Nonetheless, Corporal Levi was missing and Mikasa was growing scrutinisingly worried for the man (her special man). So she resolves in asking Eren, her family(and best friend) of the matter.

.

"Eren, have you seen Corporal Levi today?" Mikasa asks in her usual monotone. She had found Eren while sauntering around their training camp area, inspecting the place for a certain, midget Corporal. Eren is doing, unexpectedly, some intensive cleaning. The horses' staple to be specific. Seems like Levi's obsessions are contagious. Though, it isn't necessarily a bad thing, she isn't complaining at the least. Mikasa and Erens' mother -_when she was still alive_- had constantly forced Eren to clean his littered bedroom. We evidently never succeeded. She was, honestly, quite grateful Levi had knocked some, literally, _clean_ sense into his head.

"Oh, hey Mikasa." Eren acknowledges her, his tone suggests he didn't realise she was there. "The Corporal? No, I haven't. Why?"

"O-Oh, it's nothing, just I h-hadn't seen him around all day so I was wondering..." Mikasa stutters and she doesn't know why. She had been pondering over the subject for quite sometime. Whenever a conversation involves a certain Corporal, Mikasa's heart flutters, often sending chills down to her thighs. Her fingertips go a little numb and she subconsciously pulls her signature scarf to cover her nose and mouth. Not to mention she starts stuttering uncontrollably. It was a mystery and she honestly found it humiliating and annoying.

Eren notices her stuttering but decides to leave it.".. Okay. Well, he is probably just cleaning something somewhere. _Who knows what he is cleaning_." Eren adds, cringing inwardly, in his mind listing all the possibilities of things the cranky Corporal could be cleaning at the time. "..Have you asked Armin? They might be consulting their plans for the next expedition or something" Eren suggests, trying to at least be helpful. They regularly did that a while back, before their last expedition. Levi, Hanji and Armin would sit around a wooden table sipped tea while advising their ideas or plans. Mikasa knows because she would join them sometimes. She clearly didn't have the brains like Armin's. A mad scientist like Hanji was out of the question, Mikasa never really enjoyed science, and obviously not as wise as Levi. Nevertheless she wasn't dumb either. She was just there if they had missed or blindly overlooked somethings (which ever rarely happens), she would kindly remind them.

Eren points to the direction Armin should be and left to clean the remainder of the dusty staple.

.

Once Mikasa reached the pointed direction which lead to the main library of the Scouting Legions fortress, she finds Armin settled himself in one of the rows with a thick book in hand. She also spots a hiding Krista, Connie and the others from the 104th training scout amongst the cluttered books down the rows. She wonders if they were plotting something against Armin, the poor innocent one out of the group.

Armin somehow notices her and waves brightly. She was grateful someone like Armin was one of her close friends. He was like a breath of fresh air, always there in difficult situations, tight spots and moments of weakness. He never makes fun of anyone and took everything seriously which can be amusing at times whenever Jean attempts to be sarcastic, but she was thankful for him being that way. Mikasa walks up to him.

"Hello Armin, I was wondering if you had seen Corporal Levi at all today?" Mikasa asks hopefully.

"Hm.. Sorry, I don't think I have" Armin answers politely "..But come to think of it I think Hanji and Erwin were saying something about the Corporal this morning before I entered their office. You might want to go ask Hanji."

"Thanks Armin. Also… -you might want to be careful. See you" Mikasa left abruptly, leaving Armin with a confused look plastered on his face.

.

Mikasa paced straight to Hanji's office, which only took about 5 minutes from the library where she was before. She was growing a little impatient with the missing midget, consequently forgetting to knock the a jared door and barged straight in, in a manner that only Mikasa would look gracious doing it.

Though Hanji doesn't seem to mind. She should have know; Hanji never minds. "Mikasa! Hello my friend. What brings you here?" Hanji lively greets her. "Did you want to decipher my current hypothesis on the reproduction of titans? Or fathom on my brand-new theories? Or get a Titan history lesson? Nehhh, neh, so which one is it?" Hanji bursts out into hysteric excitement.

Mikasa was a little taken by surprise of her energised tone. She likes Hanji, rather she admires her. Always full of excitement and energy in this cruel world, the complete opposite of herself: quite and reserved. Mikasa doesn't doubt Hanji has been through hell before. She has probably seen comrades eaten right in front of her eyes countless times, considering her length of time in the survey corps, yet she stays strong. She is the Scouting Legion's, -humanities- backbone, the brain behind all their successes. It makes Mikasa envious.

"Sorry, that isn't what I am here for, though they sound quite intriguing" Mikasa replied, choosing her words respectfully. As erratic as Hanji is, she's still a loftier rank than her and Mikasa respects that.

"Naww, and I was hoping someone would listen to me since Levi is down with a flu today too." Hanji mumbles pleadingly. _'A flu? Corporal Levi down with a flu?'_ Mikasa thought perplexed.

"The Corporal is sick?"

"Apparently so, sad is it not? He left a note on his offices' desk this morning. That little midget, sneaking out on my meetings. Hanji snorts "Though as the case may be he most likely really _is _sick because Levi never uses his health as an excuse. Ever. I actually planned to pay him a visit this afternoon then remembered I had another meeting with Mike tonight…" Hanji blabbered on.

"A-ah, okay. Thank you for your help Hanji. I'll see you later"

"Help? What did I help you with?" Mikasa just left Hanji with her puzzled thoughts.

.

Mikasa has been subconsciously pacing around the front of Corporal Levi's room for a considerable amount of time. Inside her head she is contradicting whether to go in or not. On one hand it really was, none of her business. Levi was merely her Corporal, her training partner, nothing more_(or so she thinks)_. On the other hand he was _way _more to her than that. When he is close by, her body becomes rigid but warmth spreads through her tummy. Their conversations are, quite often, meaningless yet she dreams about them. He calms her down and with him, she feels safe.

She doesn't know if it was just her, if he didn't have the same feelings and she was purely humiliating herself. But she was tired of the uncertainty in their relationship and she chooses to go through with it. *knock, knock.*

She thumps on the door a few times and waits a few painful seconds before she is faced with the person she had been frantically searching for the whole day. Though, for all that, not precisely the way she depicted. His face was visibly hot and red, sweat accumulating around his collarbone. His unceasingly perfect hair, now a chaos. His clothes not the usual neat survey corps uniform along with the cravat but an ordinary sleeping attire of pair of pants and a T shirt. Anyone sane can tell that this man standing a few centimetres away from her is definitely sick.

"What do you want?" Levi asks in a raspy voice (probably from a sore throat), clearly irritated someone had ruined his nap. She sees imaginary veins popping out on his forehead.

"You didn't tell me you were sick." Mikasa states as a matter of fact to her Corporal.

"It was none of your business." Levi argued glancing away slightly, still clutching the door so it is open.

"I waited. You didn't come to our training."

"I left a note for Hanji to pass on. She didn't tell you?"

"No." Mikasa made a terse reply

"..Tch, the shitty four-eyes." Levi cursed before noticing Mikasa's disappointed gaze, glancing back at her. ".. Sorry" he lowly apologises. Of course Mikasa forgives him.

*Cough-cough* The sharp exhale snaps Mikasa out of her thoughts as she sees Levi lean back onto the doorframe for support. She shoots him a worried cast, instinctively reaching out a hand to help support his weight.

"Common, lets go inside" Mikasa makes her way.

.

Mikasa brought the two of them inside his room. She doesn't know if it was the appropriate thing to do; barging into her own Corporals room when he is sick, _without _his permission on top of that. Though that was her own small matter. Levi is sick and he needs someone to tend to him.

Mikasa shuffles Levi onto her shoulder, surprised he weighed quite a bit, before sitting him onto a chair close to his bed. It is the first time Mikasa had been in his room so she takes it all in. The bed, though covers were scrunched up, was unmistakably done up neatly. The vintaged curtains clear of dust and all the furnitures were orderly laid out around the medium sized room. The dim lights gleaming from his bed lamp decorating the room. It was more or less what she had expected of him. Mikasa glances back to Levi.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Do I look like I do?"

_'No'_ Mikasa answers to herself. So she goes into his bathroom and comes back with a damped towel.

"Get on the bed." Mikasa orders.

"Tch. Don't order me around." But he obeys nonetheless. Mikasa allows him to adjust into the bed before places the damped towel onto his forehead. The two remained quite for awhile and Mikasa thought Levi had fallen asleep when he suddenly spoke up.

"…How did you know I was sick?" Levi asks, seeming slightly curious.

"You don't have to know how I knew, I just did." Mikasa teases.

"Tch. Stop annoying me, can't you see I'm sick." Of course she can, anyone can. It is just plain fun seeing Corporal Levi flustered and annoyed and not being able to do anything about it. It was clearly her chance.

"Why are you sick anyways?" She asks genuinely, deciding to drop it.

"Why do I have to answer you." Levi takes his opportunity, and it was starting to piss Mikasa off a little. But then he continues. "..I was training Springer and Keirstein yesterday afternoon before rain poured down." She remembers yesterday's rain, it was unusually heavy.

"So you caught a cold?"

"No. It was when I went to ask for some pills from Hanji after feeling a slight headache. I don't recommend _anyone _doing that." Levi confessed, obviously paranoid at Hanji. *Cough-cough* Levi loudly exhales for the second time.

"H-hey, are you alright" Mikasa lifts her hand to soothe his straightened back while the other hand reaches out to feel his forehead for temperature. "You're really hot."

".. Of course I am, I'm sick aren't I?" Levi retorts after gaining some strength and Mikasa has the urge to just ditch him then and there, but she doesn't.

"You haven't eaten have you? I'll go get you something."

"— H-hey." But before Levi could say anything she had already left, leaving him with his jumbled thoughts.

.

Mikasa doesn't realise this but when she is with Levi, he is calmer. She makes his days more interesting and … fun. Like how she retorts back to his bickers when, to others, he would just scare them away. How she makes their training sessions challenging because she is the only one who can match up to his strength. How she would share his company on the walls, one of the only places they were honest to each other. How she makes him feel reassured. Reassured that someone other than him bared the name of humanities strongest soldier.

*-Squeak* Levi hears the door open and there is Mikasa holding a bowl of, what looks to be, porridge. She settles herself in the same chair.

"Hey, you awake?" And Levi nods curtly. He looks up and locks eyes with Mikasa for the second time that afternoon (first time being when he opened the door to find the least expected person waiting outside his room). Mikasa instinctively becomes very self-conscious. She tries to brush it off.

"W-what?" Mikasa said a little too loudly, cursing herself for stuttering. Levi looks away.

"..Why are you doing this?" As he *coughs up again

"Stop talking. You'll just start coughing up again. Come on eat up" Mikasa heard his question but decides to block it out for now. She spoons him a serve of the warm porridge and hovers it near his mouth. When he doesn't open, she death stares him; one that sends shivers down to humanities strongest's spine. He then obeys her and she knew his pride was hurt.

Levi finishes the porridge relatively quickly, Mikasa observes, 'he must haven't had anything yet today'.

"Are you still hungry?"

"…No."

" A little _'thanks'_ would have been nice." Mikasa suggests, sarcastically, taking the damped (now warm) towel on his forehead to the bathroom to exchange for a new one. When Levi thinks she is out of earshot he mumbles a barely audible '_thanks'_. He doesn't know she hears him.

.

When Mikasa exits the bathroom she finds herself left with Corporal Levi soundly asleep. She places the new towel on his forehead and inspects his body to see if he was, in anyway, uncomfortable. When she finds none she sits down in her chair and find herself staring at Levi as she mulls over him. As his chest rises up then down, he was almost an ordinary person, almost. Of course he still likes to have his disputes with her but this time the arguments don't give her a sense of threat. It was almost like quarrelling with a child. His tiny built only adds on to her ideation._ 'Though it would be a child that has been through hell'_, Mikasa reminds herself. She suddenly remembers his question from before, _'..Why are you doing this?'._

_"_…I don't know either…" She finally answers, more to herself.

Mikasa doesn't know how long she stayed in his room but without noticing, she falls asleep leaning onto his bed frame.

.

The next day Levi wakes up early to catch the quiescent sunrise through his speckless window. He recalls the incident from yesterday afternoon and chides himself for dozing out like that. _'How humiliating'_ Levi remembers to his chagrin. Though, deep inside Levi was relieved it was Mikasa and not someone else.

As he got up he spots a tiny memo note stuck to his desk.

_To Midget,_

_I left some porridge in the fridge, eat it._

_I have a meeting early today so I can't stay._

_Rest and get well soon._

_P.S. You can thank me later._

_Mikasa Ackerman._

Levi doesn't know if he should thank her or make her clean some horse shit instead. He could practically feel her amusement while scrawling down the note. Nonetheless, he owes her one, this time.

.

.

.

It was the afternoon and Mikasa found herself alone on the walls, gazing out to the blood-orange setting sun. It had been a long day and she needed some time to clearing her thoughts.

_'Levi'._

—Forget that, she was thinking about Levi again. She wonders if he was feeling a bit better yet. Or if he had eaten her porridge. If he had read her little message and how paranoid he must have been. Mikasa muses a snort.

She was too lost in thought to make out the sound of footsteps behind her. She jolts up in bright surprise when someone sits themselves next to her, squatting their legs to sit more comfortably. She turns her head and makes them out to be the same person she was mulling about moments ago; the person she was tending to yesterday: Corporal Levi. She stares at him a little star struck.

"What, I can't sit here?"

"N-no, I mean, y-yes! You can sit here." Mikasa stammered uncontrollably, raising her voice a little too loud.

"What is your problem, why are you shouting?" Levi taunts.

"I-I'm not shouting." Mikasa collects herself.

"Tch, whatever." He mutters.

"… Why are you here," Mikasa says finally, after regaining her composure. "You should be resting."

"I _have_ been, I feel fine now."

"… Then why are you here?" Mikasa asks, almost inaudibly. And Levi holds up her note she left for him earlier.

"_'P.S. You can thank me later.'_ Right?" Levi reads; Mikasa in awe. She only wrote it to tease him. She absolutely did not expect him to take it seriously.

"…So you came to thank me? How did you know I was here?"

"You don't have to know how I knew, I just did." Rivaille repeats her words from last night and Mikasa almost chuckles, missing the fact that he completely ignored her initial question.

The two of them fell into a comforting silence. This was their relationship: always bickering about, chuckling at ones' jokes and enjoying each others company. She didn't need to know the definition of their relationship but as long as they were forever like this, she was happy. She likes it like this.

"… Thank you… for last night." Levi thanks her, for the first time speaking sincerely. Mikasa knew he was truly thankful of her.

"… Your welcome…" Mikasa accepted softly.

They both gaze out to the setting sun, slowly moving downwards. Disappearing second by second, taking away all its glory.

.

It is then she understands; She doesn't just like him like this, She loves him like this.

.

.

.

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ Hope you enjoyed that! Any spelling or grammar mistakes please notify me. _

_I wasn't sure whether to use Rivaille or Levi for the name. First I wrote it out as Rivaille the whole way then decided to scrap it. Maybe because I got into the series through the anime, Levi sounds more natural to me. Anyways, you tell me! Please leave some feedback; good or bad, it warms up my heart. If you read up to here then thank you very much! Have a lovely summer break/or winter for some/. Merry Christmas and have a Happy new year._

_**P.S**__ It was actually my BD on the 28th of December. You know what that means? My birthday is three days after Levi's *fan girls~*_

_beta reader needed/ please contact._


	2. Uncertainties

**Title: Dispersions of Love.**

**_Series of One-Shots!_**

**_Summery: _**_When Mikasa is injured and not allowed to partake the next expedition; leaving Levi to fight without her company._

**_Rating: _**_T, this may change for future chapters._

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Snk. If I did, I would have ditched the story line and turned it into a romance. So, be grateful._

* * *

_Chapter 2. Uncertainties_

* * *

_Note: Thank you for the few that favourited, followed and reviewed this story. You guys are so nice! Please talk to me, tell me about the chapter if you liked it or not. What you think I should improve on, spelling & grammar mistakes and don't forget Prompts! Please enjoy this chapter now…_

* * *

Here she was again. In her Corporals',—now lover's room. Levi was sitting there, on the very same chair with the same dull lamp shining on his paper works, illuminating his features; same as always. He peered up to see her, he had been expecting her after all. Mikasa hadn't knocked as she entered the room, unlike her habitual manner and he seemed somewhat startled. She sauntered up to him and plopped down tiredly in a chair on the opposite.

"Hey." She voiced dryly, but it was alright. She could be as tired, as grumpy or as depressed as she wanted. She could be her true self when she was with him. No hiding or camouflaging her emotions, because he already saw past them.

"…Hey." He greeted focusing back down to his documents. Corporal Levi was a busy man. She doubted he was fond of paperworks very much, if at all. There were countless forms from governments, those from aggravating religious cults and not to mention that of disputation from numberless civilians. Nevertheless he did them anyways. Mikasa had asked him once, why there were so much. He replied that his portions were less than half of Erwins' or Hanjis'. The other two were dealt with several permission slips, request inquiries and so on. Mikasa suddenly harbour significantly, more respect for the two individuals. So much so that she felt a little guilty at times. Being a lower ranked soldier, she never had to do much paperwork and so whenever she came to his room she would offer to help with the current load; Levi always let her.

"You need some help?" Mikasa offered.

"… No, I'm almost done," he looked up at her again, "Have you had dinner?"

"… No." Mikasa answered guiltily glancing her gaze sideways. She knew Levi disliked it when she skipped meals. Initially she tried fabricating her eating habits but he somehow always found out so she had given up on lying, letting honesty take over.

She noticed Levi's ominous death-stares.

"Go get something now. That's order."

"Tch, now you use your authorities." Mikasa bit him a snide look as she got up to get her hands on some late dinner, not missing the smirk on the shorty's face.

.

Mikasa came back with some salad a loaf of bread in hand. Levi seemed to have finished his enormous batch of paperworks and had gone to change. Mikasa flopped back down, this time in Levi's seat, a habit she adapted when ever he finished his paperworks. Mikasa began munching on her food.

To her startle, two strong arms enveloped around her neck loosely, spreading mellow warmth through her body. Mikasa angled her face to the man, and Levi lazed his head on her shoulders, at that point kissing her gently on the crook of her neck. He had been doing this ever since they got together. It was a gesture that stunned Mikasa at the beginning, sending waves of mixed emotions down her spine. Though now she grew to adore it.

"..Hanji told me your arm hasn't healed," Levi broke their comfortable silence, "You know what that means don't you?" His tone impulsively became serious. Mikasa had injured her right arm and broke a few ribcages during the last expedition, buying time for her teammates to escape. Her ribcages had mostly healed up, aside from a few shooting pains she experiences when sitting down and standing up. Her right arm had only began to heal, she's unable to apply any strength to it, therefore missing all her training sessions with Levi. Battling titans meant relying on her 3D Manoeuvre Gear and that meant using both her arms at full strength.

Deep down Mikasa knew she wouldn't be allowed to partake the upcoming expedition, though she was refusing to except it. Just waiting around, unable to do a single thing but pray, while her lover, her family, best friends and teammates were sent out to fight, no guarantee of returning, to her was more agonising than being there sacrificing herself. She hated being useless more than anything.

Mikasa broke off from his grasp.

"I know… I know that… I- I won't be going with you this time," Mikasa quivered, unable to look him in the eye as Levi shifted his weight on to the desk. "..Y-you, when are you leaving?" _She already knew._

"Tomorrow." The words came out of his mouth painfully. He knew it was hard for her.

"Oh, that early…" It wasn't a question, "Promise me something Levi." Mikasa asked, at last making eye contact. "Promise me, that you will protect Eren instead of me."

"Tch, that's what Erwin and Hanji tells me at every meeting, now you too?, Levi muttered, irritatingly. "Seems like if Eren dies I'll get murdered by all you guys." Mikasa simpered a small smile, for the first time that day finding herself amused before another realisation flooded her. If he doesn't come back from the expedition she wondered whether she would ever laugh like this again. Whether someone would have childish bickers with her, whether someone would caress her as well as Levi did. Whether she would find her comfort space again.

Mikasa positioned herself to hug him firmly but not forcefully. She rested her cheek on his familiar chest and he rested his head on hers. Returning the hold as passionately as she did.

"… Levi, you have to come back," Mikasa pleaded, "Come back to me. Promise me."

"I promise."

.

That night Mikasa spent it in his room; for what could be their last night together.

.

The more capable bunch of the scouting Legion soldier departed early dawn. Mikasa was there to see them off.

A few newly graduated trainees were unnerved to find out Mikasa, worth a hundred soldiers, skills on par with humanities strongest soldier, was not assisting in the expedition. Though, the matured soldiers were more or less used to it. No matter how strong, how skilled you were, if luck wasn't on your side that day, you're a goner.

Once the majority of soldier had left, the fortress was filled with much, much quiet. Every person she ambled passed had the same distinct look in their eyes. The look of a mixture between guilt, frustration, restlessness and solace mingled together, disgusting Mikasa. She wasn't sure if she too had the look.

.

It had been over three hours riding on horse backs for the soldiers. Levi hadn't encountered any titans himself, yet. Still he could estimate more than 10 percent of their troops were gone.

"Oi, Eren, we're speeding up." ordered Levi.

"Yes sir!" shouted Eren.

Their group were situated in the front right wing, to avoid any abnormal titans predicting their same location in the formation as the last few times. Together with them were Hanji, Armin and Jessica, a top 2 newly graduated trainee, Mikasa's substitute for the plan. Of course her skills were nowhere near Mikasa's. Levi took a glance at her. She, herself seemed to have realised that judging from her facade.

As they cantered along Levi's thoughts fell on to no one other than Mikasa, before a loud scream snaps him out of it.

_*Ah-ahhh!*_

They are faced in front with five, 15 meter class titans sprinting intimidatingly straight at them. _they must have come for Eren,_ Levi concluded, _but how did they enter so deep into the formation without us noticing!?_

"Hanji, Jessica! You two take out the two titans at the back. I'll take care of the other two, Armin you take the remanding one on the left. Eren you stay put!" ordered Levi as he prepared his 3D Manoeuvre Gear before grappling off.

"Yes sir!" Everyone responded in unison.

Levi grappled in to the air before releasing more gas, angled his spin, slicing through the titans nape cleanly. He wasted no time on the second one. Repeating his movements from before, release, gas, grapple, slice. He then checked to see the others already taken care of their assigned titans. Levi glanced back to Eren, finding him still near by, then turning his head back to the direction these titans had been coming from. _Not good_. There were more more piling in, not to mention most were at least 14 meter classes.

Hanji seemed have noticed as well as she was fiddling with her fire gun, no doubt signalling for help. Erwin's group was slightly to the front left, according to the formation. If he saw it, more backups would make way. Meanwhile it was up to them.

.

Mikasa was growing impatiently nervous. It had been more than five hours since they were gone and she hadn't been able to get anything done yet today. All due to wavering concentrations and fidgety fingers. She had been subconscious the whole day and by noon found herself in front of Levi's room. She pulled out the keys Levi had given to her before he left and slot it in through the keyhole before twisting it open.

She was swept with the familiar scent that can only be associated with one man. The room was left in a neat manner; as expected of Levi. She plopped down on his bed and soothed her hands across the soft and customary covers.

"You have to come back, Levi… and bring the others too…" Mikasa uttered softly before closing her eye lids, falling into slumber.

.

"HANJI!" shouted Levi, "Behind!" he screamed._ 'It's too late, she can't turn around in time! Dammit!'_ Levi cursed. It all happened in a blur. A 15 meter class headed intently for Jessica. Hanji must have seen it also, because she swung as quickly as she could on to it's nape intending to cut it. What she didn't see however was another titan behind her, ready to devour.

Levi had left with no choice. He flew in with his grappling hooks, aiming for the titan. He knew, with this late a timing he would presumably get noticed before having the chance to slice it. And he was right.

The titan noticed him, now targeting Levi instead.

"Oi, Levi! Watch out!" Hanji finally seemed to comprehend what going on. Levi expected this as much. There were another two titans behind this one so escaping there wasn't an option, he was too late anyways.

*Whup* Levi struggled to divert his movement from the titan but was captured in one of its grips. He struggled to get free, at the same time hearing all the screams directed to him from his teammates. The hold was tightened and Levi was beginning to loose consciousness. _*Squeeze*_ Another crush from the titan and all went black._ 'Mikasa'_ was the last thing he thought of.

.

.

.

_*Ding, ding, ding*_ The loud repeats of bells snapped Mikasa out of her apparent doze. _'Those were the bells signalling their return'_ Mikasa gruffly realised. She hastily picked herself up and rushed as fast as she could to see her returning (_or what was left_) of her teammates.

.

As she arrived at the scene an invisible weight lifted of her shoulders little by little, as she saw some of friends had survived. She hurried past the complaining civilians and ticked boxes in her head.

_Sasha, Connie, Jean, Krista_. She searched for more, _..Armin, Eren 'Eren is safe!'_ she thanked the lord and she strode up to them.

'_Levi!?. What about Levi!?'_ She hasn't seen him yet. She halted in her tracks and looked around in hope to find him. She started to panic but stopped and gathered her thoughts. _'He was with Eren. Eren would know what happened to him.'_

"Eren!" shouted Mikasa as she caught up with them. "Where is the Corporal!? Where is Levi?" Eren seemed surprised to see her before a look of guilt covered his face and he turned away, not daring to make eye contact. Mikasa instantly felt sick. Armin helped out instead.

"Mikasa, Corporal Levi is here," pointing his finger to the cart before him. "… He was injured.. quite severely." Mikasa wasted no time climbing onto the cart. Her heart sank as she saw Levi and Hanji examining his wound determinedly. Mikasa was scared to interrupt her, so she didn't. Instead she moved closer to Levi and caressed his bloodstained cheek with her left hand. _It felt cold_. Mikasa froze.

"H-he's so cold. Why?" shuddering as she asked.

".. His heart stopped beating," Hanji confessed.

.

"..Huh..?"

.

"Make way for the carts and tend to the injured soldiers!" Hanji ordered as bravely as she could; she faced up to Mikasa. "Mikasa, Snap out it! We're going to save him. I'm not letting die!," tear streaming down Hanji's cheeks and she wiped them away, "Now help me carry him to infirmary!" At that moment she was so grateful humanity had someone like Hanji on their side.

"… Mm!"

.

.

Mikasa's heart rate was racing as she held her two palms together close to her chest. Levi was in the hands of specialists now and there was nothing she could do but wait.

Wait to be told if he was alive or dead; two outcomes that could make or break her.

Hanji was sitting next to her outside the infirmary, not in a much better shape. Her hands trembling in a prayers position, eye shut tightly. She had never seen Hanji this way before. Hanji was a close friend of Levi's, she had known him for much longer than Mikasa had. They were companions that had gone through hell and come back. Losing him would break her the same way it would Mikasa.

The red lights above the entrance went off and the Medics exited the room, one walked up to them. Hanji peeped up and Mikasa's heart beat faster, she was going to faint any moment if this dragged on for any longer.

"H-how is Levi?" Mikasa was about to ask before Hanji beat her to it.

"He is still in critical condition, but his life is no longer in danger." Mikasa breathed relief. "He has taken severe hits to his hip bones, though they are thankfully not broken. Though one shattered bone in his right wrist and lower thigh, those will take some time to heal. he won't be walking for a while, let alone fighting. Nevertheless he is alive." The doctor smiled lightly. "Visitors are allowed though he won't gain consciousness anytime soon." And with that he walked away leaving a much relieved Mikasa and Hanji.

"He is alive." All the tensions in her body were released and streams of tears ran down her cheeks. She almost missed Hanji walking away. ".. Aren't you going to visit him?"

"He is alive, I can visit him later!" Hanji lifted a thumbs up at her and skipped her day away. Mikasa had no words for the woman.

.

His face was pale, his skin was white and he was covered in wounds. Even so, he was alive.

To her, it felt like a long time since they were together, albeit it being a little over 10 hours. Mikasa reached out to touch him; to feel him again. He felt so soft, so belonging under her bare hands. She lowered her face to peck his palm then slowly and deeply kissed him on his lips. His breath tickled her nose, he was breathing; he was alive. She was grateful.

Then Mikasa felt something. She _felt_ him, as he returned the kiss lightly. She abruptly peeled herself of him.

"Levi..?"

"…Mmm." He mumbled before straining his eyes open one by one. "Mikasa," said Levi, inaudibly. She hugged him hard.

"You almost died!" she sobbed, "You almost left me alone." She looked him in the eye, "Why weren't you more careful? … I-I was so scared, I thought I lost you…"

"…Mikasa… I can't breath," and Mikasa noticed how hard she was hugging him (Or strangling him). She let loose. "… Sorry, for worrying you" He really was. After her break down, Mikasa sat up, now leaning back in her seat, one hand still intertwined with his.

"What is your excuse?"

"For what?"

"For almost dying, you bastard!"

"… I love you." he squeezed her hand with his remaining ounce of strength. And Mikasa grinned, falling in love with him all over again.

.

.

"Not good enough."

.

.

_The End._

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ Please tell me if you actually liked that. I tell y'all, writing angst drains the life force out of me! It took so much effort compared to more light hearted romance stuff. Anyways I hoped I did a decent job :) Was Levi OOC? BTW I couldn't think of a better name for the substitute girl, Jessica was a bit …mm.. you know? Suggest me a good name and I might change it later!_

_As I mentioned before, prompts are really appreciated. They make it easier for me to come up with ideas, instead of me in the shower and some sad anime OST's. ;'( _

_I actually have a little idea for the next chapter but it's an angst again and I still haven't quite recovered from this one lol. So I want to write some more light-hearted stuff and then have the other one posted after it. _

**_Inspirations for the chapter:_**_ song 'Angel with a Shotgun' by The Cab._

_Bye, bye 3_


	3. So Clean, Too clean

Dispersions of Love Chapter 3: So Clean, Too clean, a shingeki no kyojin/進撃の巨人 fanfic | FanFiction

**Title: Dispersions of Love.**

**_Series of One-Shots!_**

**_Summery: _**_Unexpected things happen when you start 'cleaning' with Corporal Levi._

**_Rating: _**_T, this may change for future chapters._

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Snk. If I did I would be living in Japan, would I not?_

* * *

_Chapter 3. So Clean, Too clean._

* * *

_Note: Thank you for checkin in, Please enjoy, nee?…_

* * *

Time past by lighting fast for the _new _Levi squad_._ Though they suspected it was because such activities have rather calmed down recently. No urgent news of titan activities, no experiments on Eren's titan form, no interrogations, no nothing much, to be honest. Given, Armin was probably the most drained out of the squad. Ever since Erwin noticed Armins' high intelligence, not to mention skills as a Field tactician and strategist, he had not left him alone. Armin had been summoned in and out of head quarters every three or so days. Having to be horseback majority of the time, and consequently draining out his bloody life force.

That said, Armin never complained, in fact he was most likely contented with being able to demonstrate his abilities. He had always been that type of guy. He also kept the rest of the squad very up to date with high-stake situations occurring in Wall Sina. Sure, Hanji dropped in to check on us, but that was only once in a while, they couldn't get the full details from her albeit her love of expressions. Corporal Levi, surprisingly never left us at all. Mikasa had a hunch he wanted to keep an eye on Eren at all times, incase an incident similar to the Colossal & armoured titan kidnapping, were to arise.

"Mikasa~ hurry down, Corporal will be mad if you were late~!" Mikasa heard Sasha sing song-ed warnings from down stairs. _Sighed,_ time went fast indeed. She remembered it as yesterday when they had to do _'this' _again_._

Living with Corporal Levi was shitload harder than Mikasa had expected. Of course he was strong— undoubtedly strong, Mikasa clearly knew. Training with him daily had opened her eyes to Levi's true strength. Mikasa just couldn't ignore his infatuations with cleaning. Every week on Sunday, their day of from training, it was their cleaning day; it's worse than it sounds. Don't get me wrong— Mikasa wasn't a dirty woman, not at all. She showered at least once a day and cleans her room once a month. But every week? A little too much.

Eren convinced them this consistent routine had been on-going ever since he was with his old squad— the deceased squad. Stumbling on that topic, Mikasa wondered if Corporal Levi had recover from the incident yet. She sensed Eren had. After his frightful breakdown upon returning from the previous expedition, Eren had had more important matters to concentrate on. But Levi? Being the secluded man that he was, she would never know.

"I'm coming down now," called out Mikasa, dressed in her cleaning gear, running down the tapered staircase. Her thoughts continuing on. Corporal Levi wasn't their typical corporal. Then again to be fair, none of the Scouting Legions higher ranks really were. And for very appropriate reasons too. But Levi is a little different, he was strangely alluring… captivating. He attracted others, or maybe he just attracted her. It was mystifying.

Mikasa must have came down a tad late because as she got there Levi was dully eyeballing her while others sent sympathetic glances.

"Oi, hurry up Mikasa," said Levi a bored expression plastering his facade, Mikasa was oddly satisfied, "If you're late next time I'll make you clean the horses staples for the entire month." he ended and heard Mikasa's *Tch* but decided to let it go, this time.

Scrap what Mikasa though earlier. She wasn't attracted to him in one bit. The midget, little bastard could go suck Erens' cock for all she cared. On second thought, maybe not 'Erens' cock, Erwin's or someones'.

Mikasa had been continuing these quarrels— or disagreements with Levi for … ever since she became part of his new team. They were shallow bickers but annoying nonetheless. She acknowledged his fighting skills, his tendency to praise those who did well, but other than that he was a total prick.

"Okay, now that _everyone_ is here," Levi said eyeing Mikasa, specifically empathising the word 'everyone', "We can start cleaning finally. Eren, you clean the store room with Arlet. Blaus and Springer are cleaning all the windows and the kitchen. Reiss is cleaning the yard. kirschtein, Ackerman and I are cleaning the living room and all three bedrooms. Got it? Now go."

.

Mikasa knew she wasn't the only one hating this. Connie and Jean often complained as well, always getting slapped by Eren afterwards though. Resuming her task, and letting go of her distracting thoughts that were getting her nowhere, her gaze fell upon her corporal once again. He was dedicatedly and efficiently sweeping the floor. She didn't know how he did it but he seemed so effortless doing so. If weren't her mood being destroyed earlier she would have asked. Though probably just _'Long years of experience'_ Mikasa supposed.

"What are you staring at?" Levi asked obviously irritated by her subconscious stare. Mikasa snapped away immediately, ignoring his questions; as usual whenever she was annoyed of him.

Corporal Levi wasn't exactly blind. He had noticed Mikasa staring at him multiple times before. He didn't really _'get' _her personality at all. She was quiet when she wanted and roaring when she felt like it. She was without a doubt a skilled fighter but never one to sought acknowledgement (from anyone other than Eren of course). He couldn't predict her, unlike he could to the others, and it was starting to aggravate him. When she didn't reply again he was honestly, a little peeved.

"Tch. I asked you a question, did you not hear?" mocked Levi annoyingly.

"No sir, What did you say?" Mikasa jeered, covering her awareness with innocence eyes. She knew he was playing this 'game' again. He always did this whenever she ignored his questions, baby talking her in his scornful, mocking manner. He indeed had a unique way of irritating her.

"I asked why you were staring at me." specifying himself by pointing with his broom. "Is there shit on my face? Or were you turned on by my attractiveness?"

Mikasa almost coughed a laugh. "I'm sorry sir but I'm not quite into midgets" That phrase came out with too much satisfaction even to her liking. She saw his eye twitch and it felt even better; she had hit the spot.

After taken back a little with her statement he followed back. "Well, I'm not so much into muscly girls either. So, might want to give up your hopes now." To be honest he admired her toned and lithe figure. It reminded him of how much power she truly possessed. It actually pained him a little that the words came from his mouth unwillingly, though he couldn't entirely help it, she was provoking him and he couldn't control his flippant mouth.

"I..— I didn't have hop—" before she could finish her retort her body was plunging over.

It was Jean. They were cleaning the same area that Levi had assigned to; not a good idea to begin with. He had knocked a bucket of soap water over, slipped, and instinctively decided to grabbed the closet thing to his falling figure to hold on to: Mikasa's scarf. Obviously the delicate fabric wouldn't hold up to a weight of a male soldier, so it torn. The sudden movement had imbalanced her posture sending her face down towards the floor in a to so graceful manner. Levi with his skilled experience and quick hands, tried to catch her mid-fall. Though that proven failed sending him diving down with her on top of him. That moment they hit the hard ground had not ended the mess. Their bodies bounced of the floor and the most unanticipated thing happened— their mouth touched.

.

Mikasa quickly picked herself up from their sudden encounter and sat on her knees, figuring out what exactly had happened. It was quite clear— She fell and accidentally kissed her corporal. Her own Corporal, the little midget, sarcastic prick. She immediately hated herself. Not so much for letting first kiss get stolen in such an unloving manner but for actually pleasuring the moment. His soft chapped lips against her full plumped ones felt so— she stopped there. What was wrong with her?!

"H-hey Mikasa are you alright?" asked a nervous looking Jean standing behind her. She was completely in-shock that she had blocked out everything in front of her. Mikasa slowing taking it in once again looked up to see Levi ploddingly sit up. His face was filled a hint of emotion she rather had not seen and could not make out, otherwise his eyes were still dull as usual. He had lifted one arm over his plopped up knee, more or less covering his mouth, before lifting himself off the floor.

Levi offered a hand to her, still, half puzzled demeanour. "Are you alright?"

"..Y-yeah." Mikasa accepted his hand and pulled herself up with his help. He was in a much better state than she was, not stunned or in awe as she was and maybe she was just over-reacting, but she could still sense that little bit of something radiating from him that had not initially.

Once she was fully up he took away his hand, picked up the poor broom that had fallen with them, and continued with his task as if nothing happened. Mikasa attempted to do the same before realising Jean was still behind her, now a little less skittish.

"Sorry Mikasa," said Jean,"Your scarf… I torn it." To be honest Mikasa was quite so disappointed. It was an important momento from Eren, it meant a lot. But what could she do, Jean didn't mean it, she knew and she couldn't get mad at him either. No matter how bothersome or a dick he was sometimes (not to her), she had grown close to him, as all her other 104th training squad members(left).

"It's okay Jean." she replied much too solemnly than she had expected. The scarf was not her priority at the moment.

Levi had moved to clean up remanding rooms leaving her alone with Jean in disappointment and inner-confusion. A strike of realisation struck her. 'Was he was .. angry at her?' It was the only conclusion she could come to besides 'he thought Mikasa did it on purpose', which was much unlikely as it was quite obvious Jean had ruined her precious scarf. Though the earlier glares she often sent him didn't support it otherwise. Mikasa was honestly puzzled.

.

It was once again dinner time for the young _(and not so young)_ soldiers. In the kitchen was Krista's, Connie's and Sasha's turn to cook tonight. After a predictably stressful time in the kitchen for them, meal was finally served. The food's aroma filled the room as they were brought to the table. The presentation, albeit a little sloppy was appetising nonetheless. The only factor interrupting their, otherwise delicious meal, was the taut tension at the table. The worst thing was Mikasa suspected the majority of tension was radiating from her. Truthfully, she couldn't quite control her emotions and she had been told it several times; by Levi, Armin, hell even Sasha. She just wanted to know what her corporal thought of what happened earlier.

After contemplating her own temptations she decided to ask him face to face; tonight. Whether herself to apologise or just clear her curiosities, she would go tonight. But for now she was going to forget her thoughts and indulge her well-deserved meal

.

Okay, it's not as easy as she initially thought. At the moment she was pacing in front Levi's room. It was close to her shared-room with the girls and she had walked pass it multiple times but this time when she wants to open it, her anxiety took over. But Mikasa was a head-strong woman, she would face up to her, maybe over reacted fear.

Before she had the chance to knock the door with her intended fist it barged open. Levi glancing intently at her.

"What were you doing striding around in front of my room at this time of night? said Levi, "I was trying to sleep."

"S-sorry," said Mikasa, a little taken aback with his statement, including how he knew she was in front of his room, "Can I come in? I want to talk to you." with that Levi's eyebrows quirked up and before long not so-welcomely welcomed her inside.

He sat on his chair and went straight to the point. "What did you want to talk about?" Mikasa also sat down in a chair across from him her eyes spotting several framed photos laid on his desk. They were facing opposite her making her unable to see who were in the pictures. But she could guess as much.

"About this morning, I didn't mean it to- to.. to, you kno— "

"to kiss me?" Levi cut off.

"Y-yeah," feeling her face flushed, "Just cos' I was staring at you, you know, before that.. I didn't do it on purpose. I don't like you.. just so you know." she finished and heard and unexpected laugh. Levi on the other side of her chuckling uncontrollably. Mikasa felt speechless. Humiliation taking over her little by little.

"You thought I thought you did it on purpose? That's why you came?" said Levi after calming down. "I'm not dumb, I knew what was happening."

"That's that then. I going now." Mikasa unable to control her indignity, was leaving.

"H-hey, stop." Mikasa halted, turning her head back.

"What do you want?"

"Sit down." Mikasa reluctantly did so. "Sorry, for laughing." Chuckling once more.

"That's it. I'm definitely leaving."

"Sorry, sorry." He stopped her before she had the chance to stand and leave, now looking her in the eye. "Thanks, for coming to tell me."

"Tch." Was all she managed out but inside she was happily beaming. A 'thanks' from her corporal did unimaginably queer things to her. Suddenly he didn't seem like a sarcastic prick anymore. Of course he was still a midget, but that was incurable. "Whatever."

That night stay in his room for much longer than she would have thought. Conversations seem to flow when they weren't bickering every moment of the time. She even asked him about the framed pictures; he even showed them to her. She didn't know why and he didn't either. They talked about pasts to present to future. From childhoods to their ideals. From families(not that they both had many) to politics to cursing titans.

They both knew to heart; they had developed something precious.

.

The next day Mikasa was late to breakfast. Apparently she wasn't the only one. The long talks previous night took tolls on her body and Levis'. Not that it would have immensely mattered had the other house-sharing members not observed it as well.

Sasha had once again been the one woken her up this morning for she was tardily late for breakfast. Once she got dressed and met everyone at the table— everyone other than Levi— she plopped herself down on her usual seat across from Armin next to Krista and acted as if all was normal. Connie and Jean were secretly whispering things that sounded awfully similar to 'Mikasa and the Corporal are both late to breakfast'. Eren and even Krista were eyeing her when she thought she hadn't noticed. Armin seemed to be the only innocent one around here. Sasha wasn't counted, she had already helped herself with the meal. It was then Mikasa suddenly noticed no one else was eating.

"What are we waiting for?" she asked curiously.

"Well Corporal isn't here yet, so I don't think we should start until he joins us." Suggested Armin. They fell silence. After she couldn't wait anymore she spoke up.

"I'll go check on him then." And Mikasa left them that morning and never got back to breakfast, leaving her friends wondering mindlessly.

Jean seemed to have clicked something in his head and voiced ghastly, "Oh, ow."

_The End_

* * *

**_A/N: _**_What did you think of it? I was a little tad shorter than the previous chapters I have uploaded so far but I didn't really know what more to add. :'( And I needed to keep some strength left to write angst for next chapter! So question of the week, 'Do you prefer light-hearted fluffs or emotional angst that drains out my life force to write?'. I personally enjoy reading angst stuff most of the time cos' good fluffs are quite hard to find. Anyways — don't forget prompts! Thank you so much for reading. Please review333_

**_Inspirations for the chapter: _**_Me in the shower and some OST's_


	4. The Story the hope

**_Title: Dispersions of Love._**

**_Series of One-Shots!_**

**_Summery_**_: AU. Medieval-ish. How they meet, love, grow._

**_Rating_**_: T, this may change for future chapters._

**_Disclaimer_**_: I do not own Snk. If I did, I would add some more romance!_

_Chapter 4. The Story; the hope._

_Note: Sorry this chap. was a little late. School started so don't expect very frequent updates but I'll try to update once a month. _

_Please enjoy the chapter._

Five years, it has been. Five longs years, where a new start was given, a journey of one ended and an aching heart left behind. The year when somebody very special to Levi had left, leaving him with a new.

He took it as a punishment from god, a reminder that not everything lasts. Funny it was to him, God had always seemed un-fare.

In the midst of winter on cold grassy field, two figures stood silently in from of a tombstone, a familiar one to them.

'_Mikasa Ackerman'_ it unfortunately read in italic letters.

The golden setting sun shone on the two before it, winter breeze washed pass them, even the cold piercing rain had fallen, albeit lightly, adding their grief. The flittering grey shaded grass and sullen flowers seemed in sorrow as were a reflection of Levi's taut heart. And maybe they were just as usual, though his subconsciousness was painting the image itself.

Standing before the grave were Levi and his five year old daughter, Lilia was her name, paying her mother a visit on an unforgettable date on their calendar, December the 28th. Hand in hand the two stood soundlessly. It was an important annual for what was left of their family. Not only for it was the night Mikasa passed but also the birthday of Lilia.

Today was their fifth year visiting Mikasa's grave. Levi would never say he could he could ever get used to the ritual. It was a stinging reminder for the both of them; for Lilia will never celebrate her birthday without worries, for Levi will always miss his love, but never did they shed tears. Mikasa hated seeing tears, he remember, and they wouldn't let her see it the only days they came to her.

Though Lilia was barely five she knows her mum as if Mikasa was there a every step of her life. It was how Levi wanted it to be. She was a smart girl, just like her mother and somewhat similar to her father. She's quiet but at the same time cheerful, clever but not boisterous Alone yet not so lonely. Still young, she was, but knew her father well and appreciated her mother, for she not there with her. Not to mention her exotic features taking after her mother. Levi had raised her well and he was quite proud.

It was hard every time when Levi tells Lilia of her mother, Mikasa. Nevertheless, whenever the quiet man started the recounts, warmth always surrounded him. How they met wasn't much of a sloppy love story, rather natural and heartwarming. It was the most grateful thing in his whole life, even if she left him early. In times like these Levi recalls them in his head.

.

.

.

In a small, nameless town, located South of Wall Rose, a few years ago was where the two met. The town was not very spacious nor the wealthiest, leaning more so towards the beggary side. Therefore everyone knew one another, at least their ranks. Yes, there was also a divide between ranks: the poor and the rich. Simple. The rich being manily merchants and skilled medics, as those were most demanded in their times of poverty and war breakouts.

Levi was 16 years at that fall season. He was not the poorest but very close to the category. He lived by himself ranging from place to place, never slept comfortably at night. Though, he worked hard at what he did. At the time was a cold war between lands. Forces from the small town was sent as backup. Because of the worker shortage, Levi, despite his uneducated background, got a position of employment to delivering messages and supplies to and from the homeland to soldiers on the battle field. Due to that he dealt with many merchants and doctors with supply shipments.

Mikasa was almost the opposite of him, with a wealthy background and well-known reputation. She had a weak body, despite being a daughter of their towns most famous and wealthy doctors. She, herself was recognised for her medical skills and knowledge of rare remedy and medicines. At 15 she worked with her family supplying medication to be shipped and healed soldier back in their homeland. Through that, Levi came to know her.

.

Their first meeting was not particularly one to remember. Levi was there to receive his shipment stock of medical supplies and Mikasa was there to hand them to him. Other than their unusually long 'first-glance' shared all, was reasonably normal. Levi didn't think she was stunningly beautiful. She was not the 'pretty' type, but something suggests she was more sophisticated than she seemed. Her eyes deep down were filled with unforeseen remorse, as were his. And maybe that was the reason he was attracted to her in the first place.

They were standing of to the side of her door way when Mikasa first spoke to him.

'These are very scarcely available antidotes from rare ingredients so please use them wisely, can you pass that on?' the first words she asked Levi. It was war time. None had the accessible time of greetings in times of misery after all.

Levi observed his surroundings; her house, more suitably, _home,_ according to the atmosphere. It was a fair, medium sized home made of wood and stone. Furnitures laid in the correct places, not cluttered or messy. Decorations of sculpture and paintings were sparse but added to the whole outcome. It was a comfortably liveable home. That said, anything was better than where ever Levi would stay that night. He was a homeless vagrant, working his way up the ladder step by step.

'Yeah, these are to the Front?' Levi asked. And she stopped her busy working hands and looked up at him to smile a sad one.

'Yeah,' Instantly the shady, glum look she carried disappeared. 'They are not doing so well over there, many injured from my hearings. I'm Mikasa by the way, Mikasa Ackerman.'

'I know you,' he said, the tone coming out way to aggressively. But it was the truth, everyone new her family and everyone knew the spreading rumours of how much money they were making out of the war. To his words Mikasa seemed sad but she still kept her small smile and he sighed. 'I'm Levi, to return to statement.'

'Nice to meet you, I suppose we will be seeing each other often from now on. Can I ask your age? You do not seem very old at all.'

'I'll turn 17 this Spring.

'I see,' She looked down to continue scrawling the last of the supplies labels. 'I won't keep you for much longer, here you go.' And with that she simple left with a 'bye' and headed back inside.

.

Their third meeting rather stuck out in Levi's mind.

He had returned from the fields with a severely injured soldier moaning in the back of his carriage. There were no space for the poor man back at the camp so Levi decided to go to the one place that could may be of help.

He soon arrived at doctor Ackermans' home and entered it uninvitedly with the wounded man in hand. He had heard footsteps squeak down lightly from up stairs.

'Levi? Are you back for..— Is that man alright?!' she argent, spotting the half conscious soldier.

'Of course he isn't, I brought him back from the frontline because there was no one available to tend him. Can you do anything?' asked Levi. There was a pause before she determinedly answered.

'Tending to wounds aren't my area of expertise, but my parents are healing other patients in town, I'll see what I can do,' she smiled the same sad smile at him again, 'Bring him inside.' Levi followed Mikasa to the room. Only for the first time observing how small he was against her lithe and supple frame. He was short, he sadly admitted it himself; and she was tall in comparison. It was a odd comparison that somehow shouldn't have but had, amused Levi. He smirked for the first time in a while.

.

After long stressful hours of screaming (from the patient), healing (from Mikasa), and anxiousness (form Levi) the said man's life was out of danger. During the hollow time Levi had discovered a unexpected side of Mikasa he had a hunch, possessed. Ever since their first meeting, seeing her eyes, Levi had been curious to work her out. He had observed her while she fixed the man. She was calm and concentrated, alerted but not uneasy, she had her emotions under control, that much was for certain. He admitted she was strong.

'He's fine now, no longer in danger,' she smiled at him, this time a first sincere one. And that moment his heart tugged and for a short time breathing was a struggle.

'Y-yeah,' he managed out. 'Thanks… Mikasa.' That, he called her name for the first time.

.

And from then on they _did_ started seeing each other often. Their short and precious time had grew them close. Mikasa started to know Levi as did he know her. A few weeks had flew by before his sixth visit. He wouldn't admit it straight up to her but he was glad to see her again. It was one of the few things he ever looked forwarded to. A few knocks on the wooden door and Mikasa was there to greet and welcomed him inside. She was filled with both looks of relief and excitement and … a very pale facade.

'Are you alright Mikasa? You look a lot paler than last time,' Levi had recently knew of Mikasa's suffering from an on-going disease since childhood with her weak body, but she looked much starker this time around.

'I told you it's just something that doesn't go away remember? I can't really help it,' Mikasa told him quickly, 'Anyways, what about you? Are you staying for long this time?' Levi had been travelling back and forth between the battlefield and their little hometown down South. It definitely was safer to stay out of harms way but all was unavoidable. This time he was in luck to receive a one week break from work— not that it was very long, but appreciated nonetheless.

'A week, at most,' he answered seeing the worried look from her eyes disappear but overlooked with another.

'… Where are you staying?' She asked slowly. Levi wasn't the only one learning new things about her, Mikasa had also learned of Levi's his move-shift living methods and concerned she was.

'Not sure yet,'

'Then stay here.' Mikasa said solidly.

'No way.'

'Why!?' the very few times raising her voice.

'Cos' I don't have any rights, besides … I'd feel uncomfortable considering the overprotective parents of yours.' Levi flippantly remarked, ignoring her disappointing looks growing.

'My parents aren't at ove— *cough.' Mikasa covered her mouth with her soft hands and coughed up ferociously. Levi swore he saw drops of blood splattered.

'Mikasa! What's wrong?' Holding her arm to reassure her.

'I to-told you it's nothing, and listen..' said Mikasa, after her fit, 'My parents aren't home, if thats what you were worried … abou— t.' And with that last sentence she collapsed. Fortunately Levi was there to catch her.

.

Mikasa woke up again in her own familiar room. She tried to sit up.

'... It was nothing my ass,' Levi snorted, finally seeing Mikasa awoken. He had brought her up to her room and sat there ever since, 'Do you normally faint like this?' he asked more concernedly.

'… Levi?,' clear her eyes and spotting him,'..Only sometimes.'

'Are you sure it's fine? The condition, I mean.' he asked and she nodded

'...You know, I never told my anyone, but … I'm not very strong.' Levi half chuckled at the statement. 'Not physically, not mentally,' She looked him in the eye with the same sad smile at that moment she sounded very frail and weak. She definitely wasn't acting her self. Levi concluded it was the side affects of her condition.

'I'm adopted did you know?' she half laughed through a sob. 'I had a disease passed down from my real parents… they are now gone… but my new family helped me overcame it, helped me fight through. Though it's not completely gone, I am much better.' She looked to see him, he could only stare back at her. 'But I am weak and I cry… I cry all the time and I hide from them, I am a bad child am I not?' at that point tears were falling sideways down her face. She was clutching her blanket.

'You're not weak,' he caressed her face gently after a moment, taking in everything new to him and she looked over. 'You're not weak, you're strong. Very strong … because… that's why I fell for you at all,' Levi finished. He could visibly see her surprise upon the statement and face heating up upon realisation. He on the other hand felt surprisingly calm and grateful. Grateful he had met such a strong woman.

.

She returned his feelings before he left the next week and kissed him on the lips for the first time before he departed his ride back to the battle field. She explained it was his birthday present from her as they were nearing his birthday. He joked if he would catch her condition and she smiled and kissed him again. It was the hardest leave yet.

.

The 10th return Levi brought back to her, her 17th birthday present, this time from him to her. She unwrapped the neat silver wrapping paper and held the object in awe. It was a deep blue sapphire ring.

'We can wait till you're 18' he said monotoniously. There was a pause and then he felt a tight hug around his chest, it felt warm and he smiled to himself.

'..I don't even know what to say?' she laughed, 'Where did you even get it, the ring?'After a moment he replied as if debating if he should tell or not

'I found it on to ground.' It was the truth but Mikasa didn't seem to mind.

.

The next year, the same day Mikasa had turned 18, Levi proposed. More like snatching her away though.

They moved into the inner walls; Wall Sina, and settled in there instead. Mikasa continued her profession as a doctor, she also taught Levi her knowledge and skills. With Levi's fast learning abilities he soon was on her level. They became well-known around the area and made friends with many customers. Mikasa became close friends with their neighbour Sasha and her husband Jean. Mikasa still suffered from her unique condition but they were happily _living_ their lives.

.

A few years afterwards Mikasa found out she was with child. At first it was a pleasant surprise for the both of them. Until Mikasa started to become very weak as they grew nearer to the due date. Levi became uneasy.

During labour Mikasa fell unconscious many times but fought it hard; she was strong. The baby was born long hours later. Levi held her delicately before handing her to Mikasa. Only to find her asleep; _forever_ asleep.

He broke down.

.

.

.

'Daddy?' Lilias's voice broke him out of his long thoughts. 'The rain's getting heavier,' And he wondered how on earth he hadn't felt all this time.

'Lets go back then,' Levi smiled at her. 'A cup of hot chocolate beside the fire after we dry you up would be nice.' They stood, staring at the stone for a moment longer.

'Bye, bye, mummy.' Lilia spoke in her sweet, soft tone and a familiar sad smile took its way onto her tiny face, replicating her mothers', another feature Lilia took after her.

'Bye, Mikasa,'said Levi softly, 'We'll come again.' With that he took Lilia's hand once more and hurried back to their house— home.

Although Mikasa left him abruptly, the thought of being mad at her never crossed his mind even for a moment. Because Mikasa hadn't left him alone, she left him with Lilia, the new beacon of hope. Though this time he was prepared for what God may take so he lives life like tomorrow may not be the same.

_The End. _

A/N: How was that? Tell me what you liked and didn't like so I can improve for next time. Also give me some prompts :)))) Thanks :)

BTW Any typos please tell me.


End file.
